Harina y demás
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Hoy en la mañana, Hidan se había propuesto hacer algo raro en su vida que jamás haría ni en caso de emergencia, pero si para Jashin-sama, pero eso es punto aparte. Estaba cocinando. *KakuHidan*


**Disclaimer:** Blablablá.

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai, KakuzuxHidan. OoC

* * *

**Harina y demás.**

Hoy en la mañana, Hidan se había propuesto hacer algo raro en su vida que jamás haría ni en caso de emergencia, pero si para Jashin-sama, pero eso es punto aparte.

Estaba en la cocina.

Intentando cocinar.

Él, Hidan, el sanguinario, cocinando.

¿Por qué?

Kakuzu le recriminó por no hacerle nunca algún postre, ya que siempre le compraba con SU dinero, eso era el colmo y malo para su bolsillo. Entonces, sin más preámbulos y luego de unos insultos por parte del más joven, desafió en cocinar algo, cualquier cosa aunque sea veneno.

― ¡Jashin-sama, obsérveme! ―dio su grito de guerra en la cocina. Se remangó los puños de la camisa, y sonrió sádicamente. Al parecer iba a degollar un cerdo o algo así. Pero no.

Totalmente emocionado, comenzó a cocinar.

Sin resultado.

―Joder, menuda mierda.

― ¿Cómo te va? ―Kakuzu hizo su inusual presencia.

― ¡Mal! ―exclamó enojado.

―Hey, cálmate. ¿No puedes cocinar? Te advierto Hidan, no gastes el MI dinero en regalarme dulces.

― ¡Entonces no te regalo nada, joder!

Kakuzu suspiró. ― ¿Quieres que te ayude?

―Sí~. ―sus ojos se iluminaron o Jashin-sama le mandó un "ángel" del cielo, eso pensaba.

Hidan, ya un poco animado con la presencia de su pareja, se pusieron de acuerdo –y con varios insultos– en hacer una torta.

Harina, manteca, azúcar, huevos, polvo de hornear, entre otros ingrediente en manos de ambos inmortales, masajeando la masa en lento vals… para la imaginación de Konan.

No obstante ese lindo momento fue destrozado por el griterío de Hidan.

― ¡Idiota! ¡Es solo el contenido del huevo, no el huevo entero! ¡Joder Kakuzu!

― ¡Cierra la boca imbécil! ¡Hazlo tú solo! ¡Joder Hidan!

― ¡¿Sabes qué? ¡No te haré nada! ¡Púdrete en comer comida para ratones! ―gritó, y le lanzó harina en el rostro del moreno. Hidan se echó a reír a carcajadas―. ¡Pareces momia! ¡Te nieva la cabeza!

―Eres un mal nacido, Hidanc―moduló entre dientes. En modo de venganza, le aventó un huevo en la melena del religioso―. Ríete ahora.

―… ―Hidan estaba perplejo, no por mucho, obviamente, eso sería muy extraño de su persona―. ¡Joder! ―cogió un pote con la salsa de chocolate y se la lanzó.

― ¡Joder Hidan! ―acto seguido, este fue por la azúcar, más harina, huevos, más harina y así.

La pobre cocina era un caos total, la pobre Konan se había esforzado tanto en limpiar… todo para esto.

Kakuzu comenzó a lanzar almendras, Hidan las esquivaba sin ningún problema gritando ¡Jashin-sama te castigará!

Las partículas de harina iban volando hacia el cuerpo del moreno, y luego hacia el albino.

Todo volaba, hasta una botella con bebida fue a para en la cabeza de Hidan.

Todo terminó cuando de ellos lanzó unas bolitas de dulces cayendo al suelo, dando así que se resbalaran.

En ese instante, Konan llegó.

― ¿Qué… qué significa esto? ―preguntó amenazante.

―Eh~, ¡Fue culpa de Kakuzu, joder! ―acusó.

― ¡Tú comenzaste! ―acató el otro.

― ¡No me interesa quién haya comenzado! ¡Estuve toda la maldita mañana limpiando la cocina, hasta un ratón apareció! ¡Estúpidos hombres! ¡No saben cuidar nada!

―Oye Konan… ―dijo Hidan.

― ¡Cállate! ―interrumpió―. ¡Está decidido, me voy de Akatsuki! ¡Formaré un AkatsukiFem! ―furiosa, se fue de la cocina dejando a ambos Akatsukis en el suelo cubierto de harina, salsa de chocolate y demás más, dispuesta hablar con Pein―. ¡Pein, renuncio a Akatsuki! ¡Crearé un aquelarre!

― ¡¿QUÉ? ―infarto.

― ¿Ese fue el líder? ―se preguntó Hidan.

―Creo que sí. ―dijo Kakuzu mirándose la ropa toda manchada.

Luego se oyó griteríos y suplicas en la habitación del pelinaranjo. Mientras, el Akatsuki menor debió la mirada al mayor.

― ¿Qué tanto miras idiota? ―preguntó serio Kakuzu.

Hidan únicamente pasó su dedo índice por la mejilla del moreno, llevándolo a su boca.

―La salsa de chocolate no sabe mal en tu cara. ―sonrió mostrando los dientes.

―Idiota.

―Tengo una idea… Como estamos llenos de harina, dulces y chocolate… ¿quieres?

―No. Me iré a dar un baño ―se levantó, pero las manos de Hidan lo devolvieron a su lugar, lanzándose sobre él―. ¡Maldición Hidan, suéltame! ¡Estamos en la cocina!

Varios corazones aparecieron en toda la cocina producto del jashinista, que estaba fuera de la realidad, violando cada ley de gravedad entre otras.

* * *

**N/A:** Asdfsafasfasdfssdfsasd. xD Estoy en ocio, ¿de acuerdo? Además… no tengo tan buenas ideas para seguir con el KakuHidan, sniff sniff.

Dato extra:

Propaganda =3

Una amiga de la página de hace mucho tiempo, me pidió publicar un nuevo fic que está haciendo, es de Bleach para Halloween, asique es ten atentos. El Fic se llama "Okarutikusu no Majo" o "Bruja del Ocultismo", cuya autora es Taiga Joker.

Eso es todo.

Ahora a seguir en mi ocio, muy entretenido.

Bye!

Reviews?


End file.
